elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Source of Stalhrim
Background Walkthrough Upon completion of The Fate of the Skaal travel to the Skaal Village. An overheard conversation between Deor and the village leader will reveal Baldor Iron-Shaper the blacksmith is missing. Deor mentions he saw a couple of elves dragging something behind them to the south-west. Fast travel to the town of Raven Rock and head north east to a small little building called the Abandoned Lodge. Find Baldor Once you get there a couple of Thalmor will attack, kill them and one Thalmor should have the key to the lodge once inside to your left there is stairs to a basement go down and at the far right end Baldor Iron-Shaper is sitting in pain, talk to him and he'll say the elves were trying to tell him to craft the Stalhrim from the locations of a map they had he'll tell you that there is a ship at the top left corner of the map in a location called Northshore Landing. Retrieve the Map Upon arrival a Thalmor soldier will issue a warning that the Dragonborn is trespassing, however it's possible to ask to speak to Ancarion. This opens up the option to persuade, intimidate, or help him. I'm here about the Stalhrim map: ''"So you know my purpose here, then? I suppose you must have found that dullard of a blacksmith. Unfortunately for you, my mission here is also a secret. To protect it, I have no choice but to silence you. Now, give me one good reason that I should not kill you where you stand."'' Next the following choices are presented: Persuade The Blacksmith won't talk. You're wasting yout time: "I admit, we are not making the progress we had hoped. Perhaps you are right, the venture might be more trouble than it's worth. Very well, you have convinced me. We will depart the island shortly and seek out weapons elsewhere." Intimidate Leave this island now, or your life is forfeit: "I can see that is no idle threat. Very well, we will depart the island once we have loaded the ship. No weapon is worth dying for, not even a weapon forged from Stalhrim. Here give this map to the blacksmith, I have no further need for it." Make a deal You want Stalhrim weapons, and I think I can help you get them: "Here to make me an offer, then? Very well, what do you have in mind? The smith said he'd teach me how to make Stalhrim weapons:'' '"And you will sell them to me. I suppose I have to give you the map first?" '''Yes, otherwise he'll teach me nothing. You can trust me (Persuade): #'Pass:' "I might not trust you, but I trust your greed. Very well, take the map. Return here with Stalhrim weapons and armor, and I will pay you a fair price for them. Tell the blacksmith whatever lie you will. We have no further need of him." #'Fail:' "You expect me to just hand you the map, so you can deliver it to the blacksmith and laugh at the foolish Thalmor you so easily outwitted? You have made a grave miscalculation, and now you will pay the price!" Alternativly, simply pickpocket the map from Ancarion or kill him and his guards and retrieve the map. Return to Baldor Head back to Skaal Village and speak to Baldor. "It is good to see you again, my friend. Did you find the elves at their ship?" Yes, and I've brought you the map to the Stalhrin source:"I know you faced great danger to bring this map to me. There are no words to tell how glad my heart is. Thank you, brave one. I name you friend of the Skaal, and I will trust you with the knowledge of forging Stalhrim. If you bring Stalhrim here to my forge, you can use my tools to make what you will from it. Until our next meeting, Skaal-friend, may your hunts always bring you game and your crops grow tall and bountiful." He will take the map and teach the Dragonborn the techniques needed to forge Stalhrim armor and weapons. After this the quest is completed. Reward Other than learning Stalhrim Smitihng, if a deal was made with Ancarion he will be available as a merchant and will only buy Stalhrim armor and weapons, and their variants. Reading the Stalhrim map updates the world map with a new landmark called Stalhrim Source, where an abundance of Stalhrim can be mined. Trivia Journal Appearances * Bugs *Upon meeting the two Skaal villagers discussing the disappearance of the village blacksmith, being to eager to approach and talk with them, makes it impossible to interact with the male villager, making the quest unattainable, due to the missing misc objective. ( PLEASE HELP WITH A FIX!) *When you kill the Thalmor none of them have the key. Stoping the quest there *Upon entering the cabin, Baldor may not appear inside. Waiting can make him appear. *When instructed to speak to Deor about Baldor's disappearance, the dialog option to continue the quest does not appear. Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests